


I Want You to Want Me

by aeries_amethyst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let me get this straight. You hired me to find this guy because you have a crush on him?"  Jongdae asked with a raise of his eyes and his lips curled into a sneer, "Do I look like I have time to waste or something?"</p><p>"Listen, Jongdae. Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Lu Han wailed pitifully. </p><p>"Oh, you're desperate alright. Desperately in need of some water, because you my dear sir are suffering from a serious case of thirst." the brunette retorted with a snort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Want Me

Ever since Lu Han was born, he was used to getting attention. It was something that had become almost second nature to him – in fact, he craved it. People were always fawning over him and marvelling over how adorable he was. He loved the feeling of being wanted; the thrill of being desired; the sensation of being lusted after. It made him feel alive – like he was a god of wonder or the pinnacle of perfection that so many men and women alike strive to be and to be with.

He had to give props to his dear parents of course, for blessing him with his dashing good looks and fortune; however, his charming and gentlemanly personality was something that he perfected all on his own. He looked like the epitome of angelic innocence with his doe eyes, milky white skin, pouty pink lips, and boyish features but don’t let his appearance confuse you - looks were always very deceiving. 

Lu Han was a master at seduction and a shameless flirt on top of that. He could find his way into anyone’s bed without even using much effort. He could have anyone he desired wrapped around his little finger. It pleased him immensely when people bent over backwards just to do anything for him. It was like a game to him – something to do for fun, something to bring excitement to his life.

That was then though, and perspectives could always be changed with the right amount of persuasion.

Over the years, he had realized that having people fawning over him all the time got so tiresome and boring. There was no fun in finding a lover if it was way too easy. Even the term lover seemed way too intimate for him. He’d rather think of them more like conquests – another name to add to his little black book and yet another notch in his bedpost. It didn’t even help that he got bored of his so-called conquests very quickly. 

He changed partners as often as he changed his clothes. One night stands had literally become the norm for him because keeping up relationships had become so bothersome. Forget the relationships; Lu Han just wanted the feeling of skin against skin without any strings attached. Sex was exhilarating for him, especially with the right partner. 

Lu Han was always on the prowl for something new, something different; but what else was there to find when he’s had his taste of basically every other flavour on the market? 

He needed a challenge. He needed someone refreshing - someone unique. He needed someone who wouldn’t bend or break easily. He needed someone who could stand up to him and actually give him a run for his money - someone who could hold his interest and keep him occupied. He needed a lover who was everything he wanted and more. Most importantly, he needed someone who wouldn’t think twice about having their naughty way with him whenever and wherever he wanted.

The only question was, just where would he find such a person?

Unbeknownst to him, Lu Han would find the solution to his problem was much sooner than he would have ever expected.

 

 

 

Being known as someone who slept around and got around; Lu Han knew quite a bit of people. Whether or not he kept in contact with those people was another thing. After he broke up with a boyfriend or had a one-night stand that was the end of that – well, for him anyways. There was nothing more to it. It was over and done with – finished. 

Once someone got a taste of Lu Han, there was no going back – because once you’ve had the best, what else was there to satisfy your cravings? He liked to think of himself as a gentleman in the streets and a freak in the sheets. Not one person had ever complained about his prowess in bed and that was something Lu Han prided himself on. He was a man of many talents after all, and conveniently being a good fuck was one of them. 

He had old and new conquests knocking on his door and ringing up his phone but he wouldn’t have any of that. Once may not have been enough for them, but it was more than enough for him. 

Unfortunately or fortunately for Lu Han, his rules in regards to relationships did not apply to Oh Sehun and Zhang Yixing – with Sehun being an ex-boyfriend and Yixing being a one-night stand; but somehow due a series of unexpected events, they ended up becoming two of his closest friends regardless of Lu Han’s previous relationship with either of them. 

Sehun was pale and somewhat scrawny, but he was undeniably gorgeous with his modelesque features, broad shoulders and perky behind. Sehun was younger than Lu Han by a few years, and whilst he appeared stoic and perpetually disinterested in anything and everything most of the time, he had an adorable and playful side - once you got past the resting bitch face - but he was also a sucker for attention, just like Lu Han. 

They had dated for quite a few months - which was a pretty long time especially with Lu Han’s track record of boyfriends and had a very active sex life, but like all of Lu Han’s past relationships, it had to end. As much as Lu Han liked Sehun, he knew his limits. However, even though they broke up, Sehun was determined to remain a part of Lu Han’s life - even if it was in a strictly platonic way. 

Honestly, as much as Lu Han would rather keep his distance, he really couldn’t deny Sehun anything, especially when he used his aegyo on him. Besides, Lu Han saw Sehun as more of a cute dongsaeng than a passionate lover. Sehun was someone that he would rather dote on and treat to bubble tea every weekend instead of whispering words of affection and acting all lovey dovey.

As for Yixing, he had such an endearing smile, one very pokeable dimple, bright eyes and the personality of a mother hen. Well, that was when he wasn’t performing. When he was onstage, he was a completely different person – oozing confidence and sex appeal. This was exactly why Lu Han wanted him in his bed, after being mesmerized by his performance at an underground dance contest. 

Yixing was also probably Lu Han’s most memorable one-night stand. Not just because of the amazing sex, even though Yixing was a really passionate lover in bed and gave Lu Han one hell of an orgasm because boy could he move his hips. It was actually what happened the morning after, when Lu Han woke up to breakfast in bed, a clean apartment, a hot bath and clothes laid out for him to wear. He could say for sure that he was at a cross between being grateful and creeped out, because he barely even knew the guy and he was waltzing around his place as if he lived there. 

It wasn’t until he and Yixing got to talking that he realized that they had a lot in common and Lu Han felt so comfortable around him as if he was his long lost soul mate. Then eventually they began playing around like dorks and talking about their pasts (in mandarin by the way) like two teenage girls. Yixing was someone who reminded him of home, specifically of China. Yixing was someone he needed to keep in his life to keep him grounded and not make him feel like he was the only outsider in a foreign country.

Lu Han’s friendship with both of them blossomed over the following years and he didn’t regret meeting them at all. They became two, much appreciated, constants in his life that he wouldn’t trade for the world. They were his two pillars of support. 

Besides, now that Lu Han was no long romantically involved with either of them, they had moved on to other people. 

Sehun had set his sights on Kim Jongin who was the living embodiment of tall, dark and handsome, with a voice that sounded like rich chocolate and a gaze that could pierce through your soul and could move his body just as well as Yixing, maybe even better. Jongin and Sehun had played the just friends card for the longest while, but it was obvious that there was more to their relationship than they let on because the attraction between them was clearly mutual and the sexual tension was damn near stifling. Their body language was way too intimate for them to just be friends with nothing going happening behind closed doors and beneath the sheets. 

It was when Lu Han had the misfortune of walking in on Jongin bending Sehun over the couch and fucking the living daylights out of him that Lu Han realized that yes, something was definitely going on between them and that they made one hell of an attractive couple. So later after Lu Han hightailed it out of there and took care of his embarrassing boner, he confronted the two and badgered them until they finally came clean about their relationship. Though it was more like they finally got their feelings out in the open and then decided to officially date, which had Lu Han cooing over how cute they both were and how much he was going to tease the hell out of them in the future - because they would always be the maknaes in his eyes, even if their sex drive put his own to shame.

As for Yixing, he was dating Kim Jongdae who may have been a snarky little asshole most of the time, but he was an absolute sweetheart when it came to Yixing and was no pushover in the looks department, because he had such defined facial features that his face looked as if it was carved out of stone. They made quite the clichéd couple, being complete opposites and all. Yixing was literally the ice to Jongdae’s fire and was the only one who could smooth his ruffled feathers, which happened quite a lot.

Lu Han was genuinely happy that his friends each had their own significant other, but he was also saddened by this because that made him feel left out, being the only one who didn’t have someone like that to be all affectionate with on that kind of level. 

It was probably his own fault for not taking his relationships in the past seriously, but he was so far gone in his ways that it was so hard to turn back. Honestly, he didn’t even know the first thing about a serious relationship, nor did he know how to make a relationship last. He didn’t even have a specific type much less. He literally just went after the first person who piqued his interest.

He brooded over a steaming hot cup of mocha latte, and as he glanced up from his coffee and stared across the room at the new customer that entered the café, he had found his new target.

As someone who was famous for having a baby face, he could easily spot another one of his kind. This man may have looked young, but his behaviour and movements made him seem much older and wiser than he appeared. He looked so cute on the outside, but he acted so serious and mature. Everything about his mannerisms made him seem quiet and contemplative. 

This guy was decked out in a red plaid shirt over a gray tank top, black skinny jeans and white converse. His hair was a rusty shade of auburn and messily framed his round almost child-like face. He had big almond-shaped eyes, an Adam’s apple and a pair of small but very much kissable lips. He was a little shorter than him in stature, but much more built than he was and definitely in all the right places, if the way he filled out those skinny jeans was any indication. 

Even though Lu Han didn’t really have a type per say, this guy still wasn’t the usual type of person that Lu Han went after. He wasn’t too picky, but he couldn’t help it if his regular targets were the pretty boys, the bad boys or the high-maintenance types – those guys who had charm, charisma and on some occasions, weren’t necessarily the brightest tools in the shed. 

This guy seemed more laid-back, down to earth and reserved. He didn’t look like one who cared much about stereotypes or cliques. He was probably awkward around people, now that Lu Han thought about it. He seemed pretty content being by himself and he found solace within the pages of whatever novel he was thumbing through at the moment as he sipped on his coffee and listened to whatever music was on his phone. 

He wasn’t a Greek Adonis by any means, but for some reason, Lu Han couldn’t really take his eyes off of him. There was something about him that was appealing to his senses, but he couldn’t really put his finger on it. He was different, and Lu Han was sure of it. Different was just what he was looking for.

He would be a bit of a challenge, and that was all the incentive Lu Han needed before he sprang into action. Ignoring all the gazes directed towards him and the whispers of adoration, he focused his attention on the one person in the café who had yet to even notice his existence.

It was time to work his magic. He was determined to get what he wanted. 

Plastering on one of his enchanting bright smiles, Lu Han strolled over to the other’s table, cleared his throat to get the young man’s attention and whatever scheme he had to win over his heart was quickly forgotten as soon as the man’s deep gaze met his and peered up at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Talk about being tongue-tied. Where was Lu Han’s infamous sweet talk now?

“Can I help you or something?” asked a soft but steady voice that snapped him out of his daze and brought him back to reality. Just hearing his voice was already releasing a swarm of butterflies in the pit of Lu Han’s stomach.

Flashing him a flirty grin and blinking cutely, Lu Han asked him in his most charming voice, “Hi there. Would you mind if I sat with you?” 

The man raised an eyebrow at his request, but shrugged nonetheless and went back to reading his book after murmuring a quiet, “Sure, suit yourself.” 

If Lu Han was expecting the man to be entranced by his beauty and desperate for his attention, then he was surely mistaken. He was barely even spared a glance as the man continued to read his novel and if there was one thing Lu Han hated it was being ignored. Lu Han needed to do something about this. He sat patiently, just biding his time.

Conversation always came easy for him, so for him to be at a loss for words was unheard of. This was supposed to be the easy part of hooking up with someone that he didn’t know. Maybe he needed to be a little less subtle in his approach. If he was going to get to know this guy, then he might as well start off with the basics. There was no way that he could go wrong from there.

“My name is Lu Han, and you are?” he asked good-naturedly, still trying to keep his expression upbeat to lighten the mood as he prompted the male for an answer to his question. 

Without even looking up at him, said male replied monotonously, “Kim Minseok.”

Okay, so he got his name. At least he was getting somewhere. Now to go more in depth and find out his age, what he does, his likes, dislikes –

But before Lu Han could even speak, much less finish his train of thought, Minseok cut him off completely and spoke to him in a tone that held no room for arguments.

“No offense or anything,” he started off with a sigh, rubbing at his temples tiredly, “But whatever it is that you’re hoping to achieve by coming over here and trying to get to know me…Let me just warn you from now that you’re not going to succeed.”

To say that Lu Han was shocked would be an understatement. Actually, he was downright flabbergasted. What did he just say? Were his motives that obvious? If he thought for one second that he had Minseok all figured out and that he would be another easy target, he was certainly in for a rude awakening. The tables had turned on him without him even realizing it. 

“E-Excuse me?” he stuttered, still unable to believe what was happening. There had to be a misunderstanding here or something. There was no way that Minseok could be thinking what Lu Han thought he was thinking. 

“You know you heard me loud and clear.” He replied in that same calm chiding voice that was having the opposite effect on Lu Han.

“I’m offended that you think so lowly of me.” Lu Han stated with a huff, because in his opinion, the best offense was a good defense. He would not admit defeat just yet. He was sure he could turn this around if he played his cards right.

Minseok actually had the gall to roll his eyes at him and shake his head. Lu Han narrowed his eyes at this behaviour. He was acting as if this whole thing was plain ridiculous. Just how on earth was this guy able to see through his act so quickly and so cleverly?

“You are not as smart as you think you are, you know.” 

And as Minseok said these words, he snapped his book closed and finally looked up at the blonde haired man only to smirk at him as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat. Lu Han didn’t want to admit that he found the action kind of alluring because he was still annoyed. Minseok had a kind of subdued sexiness about him and Lu Han liked that about him.

He then understood that it made no sense to play dumb any longer, so Lu Han glared at him, feeling put off that this was not going according to his plan at all. Did it even make sense to try and play innocent anymore? Minseok was obviously on to him and he was not going to make it easy for him by the looks of it. 

“Fine, you caught me. Big deal! Is it a crime to try and get into your pants?” he snapped at him, still a bit peeved, “You’re acting as if you don’t want me or anything!”

Minseok snorted at his words. He gave Lu Han a half-assed once over and then shrugged once more.

“Honestly…You’re just not my type.” he replied in an uninterested tone, clearly not impressed with what he saw. 

Now Lu Han was dumbfounded. Someone didn’t find him attractive?! What was this blasphemy?! Minseok must have been blind or stupid. Everyone found him attractive. He had the kind of face that could turn straight men gay and make lesbians straight.

“That’s preposterous! I’m everybody’s type!” Lu Han shrieked, becoming more and more offended by the minute. Minseok must have been delusional to not be entranced just by Lu Han’s mere presence. 

“Well, I beg to differ because I’m not everybody and I’m entitled to my own opinion.” He drawled, his eyes showing how bored he was of this whole conversation, "You know, individuality and all that jazz."

“You’re obviously in denial.” He had to be in denial, there was no way in hell that he didn’t find Lu Han the least bit attractive.

“And you obviously can’t take rejection.” Minseok stated with a sneer, but he hit the nail right on the head with that remark because he was indeed right.

Lu Han didn’t even know the meaning of the word rejection, because he had never ever been rejected in his life. He was not going to go down that easily. It was time to try another tactic. He would make Minseok see the light – preferably the light of his bedroom ceiling after they had a few rounds of sex. 

“What if I can make it worth your while?” Lu Han purred, batting his long eyelashes at the other man and leaning forward so that his shirt slid down just enough to show the right amount of his collarbones and the smooth milky white expanse of his chest. He could never go wrong by showing some skin. 

“If you’re trying to seduce me then you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Minseok countered unabashedly, barely even hiding a snort at Lu Han’s shameless attempt. 

“I have excellent seduction skills.” Lu Han muttered with a pout, feeling really put out at the moment and also a little bit embarrassed. He adjusted his shirt and lowered his gaze nervously. 

“Well you clearly need to improve your so-called skills...or get some new ones.” Minseok responded with another roll of his eyes. Lu Han pouted even more.

“Your game of playing hard to get is getting really tiring. Why must you be so difficult?” Lu Han whined, trying to restrain himself from pulling at his silky blonde strands in frustration. Why can’t Minseok just be a good little boy and agree to let Lu Han get into his pants?

“You need to realize that not everybody is as shallow as you think they are. Some people just want more than whatever it is you’re offering. Just because someone rejects you, it doesn’t mean that they’re playing hard to get.” He explained stiffly, regarding Lu Han carefully. It was as if he was looking right through him, as if Lu Han was some kind of experiment on display.

“I am the perfect lover. What more would anyone want?” Lu Han replied with a huff, turning his head away from him childishly and folding his arms. Why couldn’t Minseok see how much of an excellent catch he was?

“You are so conceited. Perfection is relative because it doesn’t exist. You could be the perfect lover for someone else, but not for me.” Minseok chuckled with a shake of his head, clearly amused.

“I’m pretty sure I can convince you otherwise. I will make you want me way or another.” The blonde grumbled under his breath, but the red-head still heard him loud and clear.

Once again, Minseok sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not a toy that you can play with one minute, and then just toss away when you’re bored.”

“You make me sound like a petulant child.” Lu Han muttered, still glaring at the other.

“If it whines like a child, looks like a child and acts like a child…Then what do you know? It’s a child!” He replied in a sing-song voice.

“I’m not a child!” the blonde snapped, completely appalled at his accusation. Sure, Lu Han may have been called childish in the past, but it wasn’t as if he had to agree with it. Lu Han was totally mature.

“Unfortunately, you’re right, because you’re not a child. You might as well be a man baby at the rate you're going though. You’re supposed to be an adult and you need to act like one." Minseok was giving him a piece of his mind and Lu Han had no choice but to shut up and listen with the way Minseok was glaring right at him, "I am a living breathing human being with something called feelings. If you want to appeal to me then you’re going to have to play by my rules and not expect me to be the one bowing at your feet when you’re the one who’s clearly interested.”

Unfortunately, that lecture kind of went over his head...

“So…Does that mean that there’s a chance that we can hook up?!” Lu Han asked with hopeful eyes because now they were finally getting somewhere, but the apathetic look that Minseok shot him made him think otherwise.

“You are completely missing the point here.” Minseok stated, raising his eyebrow at him and his so-called priorities. He had to give him props for being so determined even if he was obtuse - whether purposefully or unintentionally.

“What are you talking about?” Lu Han asked cluelessly, the blank expression on his face showing just how lost he was.

It was then that Minseok realized that there was probably a reason why Lu Han was like this and he should have mentioned it to him before. It would have saved them this whole conversation.

“You need to think about who you really want to spend your time with because going after targets just for the hell of it isn’t exactly a meaningful hobby. There has got to be something else that you could focus your efforts on than just finding someone to complete you or give you pleasure for the moment. What do you really want out of life Lu Han?”

That was the moment when Lu Han realized that Kim Minseok, someone that he barely even knew, seemed to know more about him than he even knew about himself. Lu Han was actually kind of stunned at the revelation. He never really thought about it that in depth but having someone point it out to him, literally shocked him to the core and he could hardly believe it.

“I know what I want.” Lu Han whispered pitifully, more to himself than anyone else. Of course there had to be something he wanted, right? 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Minseok asked him quietly, the question was rhetorical, but it had the desired effect. “You need time to think and sort out your feelings. Maybe one day, you can change for the better.”

Lu Han hardly even noticed Minseok getting up to leave, he was so far gone in his thoughts that he was barely even aware of what was happening around him anymore. 

What exactly made Minseok that much different from everybody else? At first glance he seemed unremarkable, completely normal even average. But there was just something about him that Lu Han couldn’t seem to put his finger on. Maybe it was everything about him, yet nothing at all. Maybe it was because he saw right through Lu Han, through all of his masks and personas. Or probably it was the fact that Lu Han saw him as more than another plaything. He was the first guy that Lu Han could say that he desired more than anything and probably someone that he could genuinely like. 

He never went after people to that extent. He was always the one being chased after. He never had to make an effort to find a lover. However, every trick that he knew just didn’t seem to work on Minseok. 

Had Lu Han finally found his match? 

Minseok was his complete opposite and had no interest in him whatsoever. He was the one person that he wanted but didn’t want him back in return. He was not going to be disheartened though, he was going to persevere. 

He was going to get Minseok one way or another. He would make sure of it.

 

He wanted Minseok and he wanted Minseok to want him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this story about 3 years ago. For some reason, I never got around to finishing it, but I will finish it soon enough...Hopefully OTL
> 
> Now ideally, I plan to make this story a three-shot. The problem is that I may end up making it more or even less. I’m not entirely sure yet because I’m still trying to grasp the direction in which I want this story to go and just how I should write it. I highly doubt it will take too long however, but just be prepared for a whole lot of fluff, embarrassing situations and crack XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! \o/


End file.
